


Nico D. Olivia

by Voirloup



Series: Journal de Bord [25]
Category: One Piece
Genre: Birth, Défi de L'Enfer de Dante, F/M, Franky is a dad, Hurt, Luffy Being Luffy, New StrawHat, Robin centric, Robin is a mom, Somewhere In The Timeline, Somewhere Post-Canon and Canon, casual life
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-02
Updated: 2020-11-02
Packaged: 2021-03-09 06:34:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 418
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27346720
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Voirloup/pseuds/Voirloup
Summary: Naissance dans l'équipage StrawHat.
Relationships: Franky & Monkey D. Luffy, Franky/Nico Robin, Monkey D. Luffy & Nico Robin, Nico Robin & Tony Tony Chopper
Series: Journal de Bord [25]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1828456
Comments: 11
Kudos: 6





	Nico D. Olivia

Elle ne s’était pas attendu à tomber enceinte. Pourtant c’était arrivé. Et maintenant elle hurlait dans l’infirmerie pendant que Chopper faisait tout pour la faire accoucher pendant que Luffy servait concrètement d’arbre à chat tellement elle serrait son bras dans ses mains.

Il avait l’air de s’en ficher totalement, comparé à ce qu’il pouvait bien se passer entre ses jambes. 

Elle pouvait entendre, très vaguement à cause de ses propres cris, le bruit venant de la cuisine. Elle pouvait deviner que Sanji cuisinait pour faire passer son stress pendant que les autres étaient soient assit quelque part à discuter en angoissant soit à mordre le bois. Elle eut un petite pensée pour son mari qui devait faire les cent pas dans la pièce adjacente en attendant que son dur labeur finisse. 

Elle avait lu de nombreux livres mais aucuns ne décrivaient réellement la douleur que cela pouvait être. Elle avait l’impression d’être plongée dans l’océan encore et encore, tout en se faisait ouvrir en deux par elle ne savait quel monstre marin. C’était horrible. 

Mais la petite tête blonde qui sorti d’entre ses jambes, dans les bras de Chopper, des heures après le commencement, en valait clairement la peine. 

Elle dû attendre que son camarade lave et fasse ses premiers examens sur la petite fille qui venait de naître mais rapidement, elle avait sa fille contre sa poitrine, qui souriait en pleurant. Elle devait être dans le même état. 

« Salut toi.. » dit-elle d’une voix douce. 

En relevant son visage, Robin pu voir ses camarades rentrer difficilement dans la chambre tandis que Franky pleurait déjà à chaudes larmes, les yeux fixés sur leur enfant qui venait de naître. 

« Vous l’appelez comment du coup ? » demanda Nami qui souriait, la tête de Luffy posée sur la sienne pour regarder tout en ayant son corps dans l’autre pièce. 

« Nico Olivia. » fit-elle pendant que le bleu n’arrivait plus à articuler correctement parce qu’elle lui donnait la petite dans ses immenses mains robotiques. 

« Nico D. Olivia ça sonne bien pour un nouveau membre d’équipage ! » sourit Luffy avant de ricaner, sous l’air étonné du couple et les grognements de Nami parce qu’il vibrait sur son crâne en rigolant. 

Elle regarda son mari quelques secondes avant d’hocher la tête. Nico D. Olivia ça sera donc. Leur fille héritait de la volonté de leur capitaine et ils ne pouvaient refuser l’honneur. 

« Bienvenu chez les StrawHat Olivia ! » continua le brun sans se soucier de ce qu’il venait de faire. « On fait la fête ce soir ! Sanjiiiiiii »

« Aye aye... »

**Author's Note:**

> Défi -   
> Prompt du Si tu l'oses n°877. Nouveau-né   
> \+ ACTION 53 : Accoucher   
> \+ Headcanon 7 - OPiece : Luffy donne la volonté du D à un enfant de l'équipage


End file.
